¿Entonces cuándo?
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Aprender a valorar lo que se tiene, y las consecuencias de tomar el camino que uno quiere.


¿Entonces cuando?

Torre titán semana atrás...

-Hola Robin ¿podemos hablar?-

-Ahora no Starfire respondió fríamente él.

-Robin… ¿Quizás hoy?- pregunto insegura-

-Ahora no Starfire- era lo único que siempre respondía-

-¿Robin hoy?-

-Ahora no por favor- dijo el molesto-

-Robin podríamos hoy… hace mucho que no tenemos tiempo para nosotros- dijo la pelirroja preocupada-

-Ya fui claro contigo, ahora no tengo tiempo, hay cosas más importantes-dijo el cerrándole la puerta de su habitación en la cara-

Tiempo de después…

Ella se dio cuenta de que no era importante decidiendo hacer lo que el siempre pidió. Lo dejo en paz, dejo de preocuparse, lo quito de sus pensamientos y encerró todo el amor que sintió por él.

Meses después…

-¿Starfire?- pregunto puesto que estaba empacando sus cosas- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó otra vez-

Ella no tomándole importancia le ignoro.

-¿A dónde piensas ir? No puedes dejarme e irte sin ninguna explicación ¿No crees que al menos la merezco? Habla- exclamo él- di algo- agrego preocupado-

Cuando por fin se dignó hablar- solo tres palabras eran suficientes- Ahora no Robin- Cogiendo sus cosas se fue-

El jamás espero volver a verla después de todo era su culpa, desapareció para siempre sin dejar rastro alguno, aun buscando formas de encontrarla sin embargo era tarde nunca la valoro, alguna vez fue suya ahora todo cambio.

Años después…

-Te amo Starfire dijo arrodillándose frente a ella-

Yo también Robin- dijo agarrándole la mano-

-Entonces se mi esposa-

-No podemos- dudo ella

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no pertenecemos al mismo mundo- dijo tristemente-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Vine a despedirme-

-Sigo sin comprender lo que me quieres decir-

-Este es el fin, deseaba tanto decirte que te amo y darte un último beso…- Sé que talvez sea difícil de explicar-

-Solo dilo…- suplico él-

-Estoy muerta, me corte mis venas- dijo y le mostro sus brazos estaban con cicatrices, la sangre caía derramándose por todos lados-

-No puede ser cierto- dio una carcajada- que bien sabes mentir-

-Lo es…- se acercó lentamente a él, su reflejo iba desapareciendo, le dio su último deseo y desapareció-

-¡No!- gritó el, sentía que su alma se rompía, su sangre estaba por todos lados y en sus manos. Se inundó en un mar de lágrimas-

Segundos después abrió los ojos y vio a Starfire.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella abrazándolo- Tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla, vine cuando pensé que algo te sucedía

-Starfire- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y el la abrazo fuerte, podría sentir su increíble aroma-

-Está todo bien, me quedare contigo para siempre…- le dio un beso en los labios- puedes dormir no me iré hasta mañana que despiertes-

-Te amo- dijo el aferrándose a ella- perdóname por distanciarme de ti, fui un completo idiota por hacerte sufrir, no quiero que jamás te alejes de mí, y prometo enamorarte cada día por toda la eternidad- cerro los ojos quedando completamente dormido tan acogedores brazos.

FIN

Más adelante hay un final dramático el cual es diferente, si les gustaría leer háganlo.

FINAL DRÁMATICO:

En la actualidad:

-Él no pudo resistir más el sufrimiento- dijo tristemente Rachel- siempre tuvimos aquella conexión, sabía que no estabas del todo bien, perdóname por no haber podido hacer más- Se lamentaba.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo- dijo Garfield- son cosas que jamás podrán cambiar- le agarro la mano.

-Lo sé, pero han pasado tantos años que el solo hecho de recordar aquel equipo unido que luchaba contra el mal… saca algo desde el fondo de mi corazón- No sé si ellos nos han perdonado después de mucho-

-Claro que lo han hecho, o al menos eso espero- dijo Víctor-

-Pues aquí estamos, el equipo reunido después de mucho tras dejar el pasado-

Todos reunidos dejaron los arreglos con flores.

-Para uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo Víctor- y para la persona que fue como mi hermana pequeña, siempre lo serás…-

-Para vosotros, la inteligencia y alegría del equipo que alguna vez existió.

-Para ti Starfire; mi mejor amiga siempre con sus ocurrencias, y a ti Robin el mejor líder que pudimos haber tenido-

Al culminar, se despidieron y volvieron a sus actuales vidas. Se separaron y a los lejos se podía ver la distancia entre las tumbas de Starfire y Robin entre los demás del equipo. En las lapidas, las cuales estaban juntas había un mensaje: "Para aquellas almas que ahora están unidas hasta el fin de los tiempos". El día termino, el tiempo paso, aquellos miembros aún vivos del equipo murieron quedando todos en el olvido, pero no hay que olvidar que pronto se volverían a encontrar en aquella otra vida.

Espero les haya gustado, después de tiempo volviendo a escribir. Espero sea de su agrado, lo escribí con todo sentimiento y es una nueva historia que quiero compartir con ustedes. Hasta la próxima historia que será pronto.


End file.
